In conventional toys, the door of a toy car, the top door of a toy space shuttle, or the mouth of a toy animal, can only be opened with limitations as to angular displacement, or time; i.e., must generally be fully opened or closed within a few seconds in one cycle. This feature will render a toy monotonous to a user, as presenting little or no variety in the opening angle at which it may be positioned, if so desired. As a result, the user, for example a baby, will soon lose interest in the toy, since the toy is considered not an ideal toy.